Elvin Voice
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: Akane dies, Ranma goes for a walk and finds... Akane's twin? Uh oh... AU story Read Review Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Elvin Voice  
  
By Panny  
  
Disclaimer: Panny: I own EVERYTHING muhahahaha!!!! Ranma: "Panny quit taking credit, u knows no one from Ranma belongs to you!" Panny: God why can't I ever catch a break! Ranma: "Pan I'm warning u!" Panny: Ok, ok, ok! None of the characters except Jade or Jessica are of my invention.  
  
Ranma: "That's better!"  
  
Panny: Ranma. I said it! Now shut up before I get a hose!  
  
Ranma: "Shut up! I won't shut.."  
  
Kuno: "Pigtailed girl! Where are you my love?"  
  
Panny brandishes hose: What was that?  
  
Ranma: Uh.  
  
Kuno: Where are u pigtailed girl?  
  
Ranma: Shutting Up! This is me; shutting up! Uh huh that's right. BYE!  
  
Panny: On with the story!  
  
Chapter One: Terrible News  
  
"Ranma Soatome please come to the office at once." The Principle's voice rang over the P.A. System. Ranma gulped whatever the principle wanted it couldn't be good. "Ranma Soatome? I'm afraid I have some rather bad news," The principle said. Ranma for the first time in his life was scared, "W-what news." "There was an accident," The principle swallowed, "Akane fell off the bridge. She died this morning." "WHAT!" Ranma yelled. "She died instantly the landing broke her neck. I'm sorry." The principle turned toward the door, I know she was your fiancée so you are free to go home or wherever else you need to go. Her family already knows." Ranma left the school, slowly, he walked down the streets. He had no idea where he was headed but he knew he had to go. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice. "Let go you freak!" It was a girl, it sounded a lot like. AKANE! "I said let me go!" Ranma ran in the direction of the voice. When he got there he didn't see any thing. wait a minute it was coming from up! He looked up on the roof and there was. Akane? Squirming, trying to get away from some very nasty guy, but he had her held so close to his body she couldn't fight him off, one hand was wrapped around her neck, choking her. "Let her go!" Ranma yelled leaping onto the roof. Akane was no longer moving, "I said let her go!" "Or you'll what girly boy?" The man sneered at Ranma. "That was a mistake," Ranma leapt forward and kicked the guy in the face causing him to release Akane as well as fly to the next roof, "I'll deal with you later." Ranma knelt by Akane and carefully turned her over, something wasn't right. This girl looked exactly like Akane except her hair. It was long, curly, and. METALIC PURPLE! And she had freckles, and her lips were fuller. He felt his eyes drawn down the rest of her body, her breasts were bigger he noted then he shook his head in disgust he couldn't compare any one to Akane. She stirred Ranma looked at her face again just as she opened her eyes. They were metallic purple as well. Those small differences were the only things that set her and Akane apart. No one except him and the family could possibly tell them apart, the family might not even be able to tell. "Who are you?" Something was different about her voice as well. it was more musical, "What's the matter hun, cat got your tongue?" "Uh. n-no! It's just that you look just like my fiancée. did," Ranma said. "Did?" The girl asked a concerned look on her face. "She umm. fell off a bridge and died this morning," Ranma felt hot tears sting his eyes, but he held them back he wouldn't cry. A horrified expression had placed it's self on her face, "W-what was this girls name?" Ranma looked away as he felt the tears making wet trails down his cheeks, "Akane Tendo." "Akane? No, no, NO!" The girl screamed in agony, "no, no, no." "What's wrong with you? You didn't even know her!" Ranma was angry that a perfect stranger could mourn the loss of Akane. It's true, Ranma had loved Akane but only as a sister and a friend, nothing more, "Who are you any way?" The girl was clearly trying not to cry, "I have more of a reason to mourn than you or anyone else ever will!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "How could you mourn some one you have never met?" Ranma was shocked at her response, it made no sense he had never seen this girl in his life. The girl just stood there saying nothing. "Who are you and how do you know Akane." The girl looked up at Ranma, "I'm Jade Lee Tendo, and Akane's identical twin."  
  
Panny still chasing Ranma with the hose: So what did you think? Wonder how Ranma will react? Well. you will find out soon enough! REVIEW PLEEZ! 


	2. AN: I'm sorry

Hey guys I know I should write more but I'm in another country  
and I can only stay on the computer for about 30 minutes and that includes  
loading up everythin too so I'm sorry but I've got like ten more chapters written and  
saved on my laptop so when I get home on August 15 I promise you'll have lots   
to read kay? Oh and the more review I get the more I'll write, and one more thing  
I'm not a pure genius so if u have n e ideas for my story I'd love to here them.  
- Panny - 


	3. Truths Revealed

Chapter Two: The Truth is Revealed  
  
Panny: Kuno come here please! Ranma: No! No don't come here! Panny: Ranma can I ask you a question? Ranma: Yes. * nervous laugh * Panny: Do you want any perks to go along with your fiancée? Ranma: Yes! Panny: Then. SHUT UP! Ranma: Ok! Ok! Panny: Back to the story!  
  
Ranma fainted.  
  
Jade picked up Ranma's limp body and carried him down the street. And as she walked the tears came along with rain. Unfortunately for Ranma the rain brought the transformation along with it.  
  
"Oh my god! He's a she!" Jade dropped Ranma-chan onto the ground and gasped.  
  
"What, what!" Ranma looked around and then she realized: It was raining, she was drenched, and she was a girl, "God dammit I forgot to tell you when I get hit by cold water I turn into a girl. Long sorry I'll tell it later."  
  
"Oh ok," Jade said before grabbing Ranma and carrying her over her shoulder (Panny: Confusing, ne?).  
  
"Let me go! I can walk you know!" Ranma hollered.  
  
The girl was smiling Ranma didn't need to see her face to know that, "I know hun, but. you might have another fainting spell."  
  
"Damn you, you.!" She was cut off.  
  
In a very deflated fake sing song voice Jade said, "We're here!"  
  
Ranma kicked weakly, "Can you put me down now?"  
  
"Not until we get you inside hun," Jade was shaking with laughter now.  
  
Ranma on the other hand was in a very bad mood and decided to just give up, "How can you joke at a time like this!"  
  
"Hi my name is Jade I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two girls (Panny: sort of) entered the dojo.  
  
"Ranma is that you?" Nabiki asked walking into the front hall, when she saw them she dropped her tea, "Akane?"  
  
"You know you're the second person to call me that. Nabiki, don't you remember your little sister?" Jade said she was joking but her feelings were also hurt, they had forgotten.  
  
"J-Lee?" Nabiki had a new form of tears in her eyes, "Is that really you?"  
  
Jade nodded she dropped Ranma on her butt and ran into Nabiki's embrace, the only public display of affection Ranma had seen Nabiki give to any one.  
  
"Kasumi! Father! Mr. Soatome! Get in here! NOW!" Nabiki yelled finally letting go of Jade, "You've grown so much! Last I saw you, you were knee height."  
  
Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, and Mr. Soatome, had rushed into the hall.  
  
"AKANE?" They all asked.  
  
Jade grew a little irritated, "No. I'm Jade. Long time know see huh?"  
  
"WHAT!" Kasumi and Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"Who's Jade?" Mr. Soatome asked.  
  
Nabiki ushered everyone into the living room, "Long story. Let's go into the sitting room (Panny: I don't think they call it that but what the hell^- ^) and discuss this over tea."  
  
Kasumi, Nabiki, Mr. Tendo, Mr. Soatome, and the now male Ranma sat down around the table.  
  
Ranma noticed that Jade hadn't sat down, "Hey aren't you going to sit down.  
  
"Actually I think I'm going to make some tea and stuff. I don't really want to talk about my past too much so you guys go ahead," Jade started to leave but turned around, "Kasumi, where's the kitchen?"  
  
"Down the hall and to the left Jade, dear." Kasumi said mechanically.  
  
Nabiki cleared her throat, "So shall you tell the story or shall I, Father?"  
  
"Go ahead, you probably know it better." Mr. Tendo had a very sad look on his face.  
  
"Jade and Akane were three when it happened. We were at the park, and Jade and Akane were playing. Those two were inseparable. Now considering there personalities you would expect them to hate each other, because even if they looked the same their personalities were completely different, it was their incredibly different personalities that caused the accident to happen. You see Jade was never afraid of anything; she was stubborn, bold, and a little too nice for her own good. So when the man came over and asked for help finding his puppy she naturally said that she and her family would help and for him to wait right there while she went to get them. The man didn't want the whole family he only wanted the two girls, alone. The man tried to grab Akane when they turned to leave and Jade knew what was happening so she launched at the man and caught him by surprise. She knocked him over and told Akane to run. Only one of them was going to get away from this man and it was going to be Akane if she had any thing to say about it. Akane didn't want to leave her sister so Jade screamed at her and said how much she hated her and how she wished Akane would just die. Akane finally did run away, in tears. That was the last time we ever saw Jade again."  
  
"I never got to tell her that it wasn't true. I never got to tell her that I loved her. That she was my reason for living." Jade walked in tears falling down her face, "That's why I came back. She hated me. She died hating me."  
  
"Your not three years old anymore Jade. She knew that you were trying to save her, that you loved her." Kasumi said her motherly voice returning to normal. She hugged her sister.  
  
Mr. Soatome still wasn't satisfied though, "How did you get away. You were three when this happened weren't you?"  
  
"I didn't get away. exactly," A pained, ashamed look washed across her face.  
  
Mr. Soatome blinked, "Then how did you get here?"  
  
"Well. Father I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. The man raised me until I was thirteen then he sold me to some one named Mistress Anaelia, She was. She was going to use me as a whore. So when she sent me out to work. I ran," Jade blinked back her tears, there was no use in going into details on her past they were too painful.  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU POOR THING!" Kasumi pulled Jade into her arms. When she finally let go everyone, for the first time that night, (even Ranma hadn't realized it) saw what Jade was wearing: A black lace bra under a fish net top, a tiny black see-through mini skirt over a thong and fishnet leotards, and thigh high boots; under an ankle length leather trench coat.  
  
"The good thing is I was allowed to go to school. It's a church school on the outside but on the inside it's a whore house." Jade wiped away her tears and tried to smile.  
  
"Won't they come after you?" Ranma asked, "Was that guy today one of them?"  
  
"Yes they will. And no he wasn't," Jade smiled, "If he had been he wouldn't have gotten off so easy. I would have beaten him through the roof."  
  
"You can fight?" Ranma asked shocked.  
  
Jade smiled a little, "Actually I've been doing Martial Arts since I was three. I'm a pretty formidable opponent, Ranma."  
  
"How did you know my name?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Jade asked.  
  
Ranma glared, "How did you know my name I never told you!"  
  
Jade snapped her fingers, "Oh yea I forgot to tell you! It says RANMA IS A DORK on your back. I just assumed."  
  
"WHAT!" Ranma ripped the sign off his back.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, especially Nabiki, "You haven't changed a bit Jade You used to do that to me when we were little except you got Ranma to write them all. oops?"  
  
Panny rolling on the ground laughing: Ranma get off the floor I didn't hit you that hard! Ranma * grumbling *: Stupid sai-jin super strength! Panny: What was that? Nothing? That's what I thought. Any way. What did you think? Review, you know you want to. Oh and flamers there really is no point, all flames get sent directly to hell where they came from. 


	4. Old memories and an Emergancy

Chapter Three: Old Memories and Emergency  
  
Ranma: You put a Ranma is a dork sign on my back. CC LILLITH: stifles a giggle, as Ranma doesn't notice the Ranma is a Jerk off sign on his back: Hey all's fair in love and war hun. On with the Story! "What!" Ranma yelled, "How does Jade know us? FATHER.!?!" "Oh yea I remember you now, you're Susanna's daughter aren't you?" Mr. Soatome blinked. "Weren't you the one who was really supposed to be engaged to Ranma?" "WHAT! FATHER!" Ranma and Jade hollered at once. "Awwww! How cute!" Nabiki said sarcastically. Mr. Soatome looked at Mr. Tendo, "Oops?" "You know what this has been a very stressful day. Can we discuss this in the morning?" Jade smiled, then she looked at her feet, "Do you have a bath I can use and maybe a change of clothes?" "Of course we do! Get some rest after all tomorrow is going to be a big day." Mr. Tendo said. Jade raised an eyebrow, "because.?" Mr. Tendo's eye's widened in surprise, "Well tomorrow we have to add another bedroom to the house, take you shopping for new clothes, and we have to register you at Furikan High." "You mean you're taking me back? You're not ashamed of me?" Tears were in her eyes again this time they were those of joy. Nabiki smiled at her, "Of course! You're family, we love you. And I already lost one sister I refuse to lose another." Jade smiled and Ranma snuck out of the room and went to search his father's bags, ah there it was the old family photo album.  
  
Jade pulled off her clothes and was about to get in the bath when. "OH MY GOD! What happened to you? Jade! Answer me," Kasumi had walked in and seen Jade's bruised and torn body, "I'm taking you to see Dr. Tofu right now." "I'M FINE!" Jade said trying to get into the bath. Kasumi grabbed her arm but Jade pulled away. Kasumi turned her head out the door, "RANMA!"  
  
Ranma looked through the photo album, every page in the first half of the book showed him arguing, laughing, posing, and even one hugging a little girl with freckles and purple hair, while another purple haired girl (Akane) stood dutifully by her side, shying away from the camera. Ranma heard his father's voice, "You two used to be best friends. You had a crush on her. See your blushing in the picture where she hugged you." Ranma was about to say some thing when. "RANMA!" Kasumi's voice brought him running, "What! What's going on?" "I tried to get her to see Dr. Tofu, she's hurt badly, but she wouldn't listen so I called you and when I turned back she was lying on the ground. Ranma you have to help me get her to Dr. Tofu's" Kasumi was sobbing. Ranma scooped Jade up almost forgetting that she was about to get into the bath and therefore naked. Kasumi grabbed a towel and draped it over Jade's body.  
  
"We're taking Jade to Dr. Tofu's she's hurt we'll meet you there," Kasumi said racing after Ranma as he ran out the door. Ranma reached Dr. Tofu's ahead of everyone, even Kasumi, and when he got in he just started yelling for help. Dr, Tofu ran out from the back, "What! What's wrong with her." "I don't know! I wouldn't be here if I did!" Ranma said, "She's hurt pretty bad. Dr. Tofu I already lost my best friend today; don't make me lose any one else. Doctor Tofu looked her over, and did some tests, "She's lost a lot of blood. She's going to need a transfusion, but I don't know her blood type." "She's type O." Dr. Tofu blinked, "What?" "She's type O," Ranma repeated. "How do you know?" Dr. Tofu asked. Ranma's eyes widened a little, "She's Akane's identical twin. Akane was type O." "You mean this is Jade? I thought she was dead," Dr. Tofu explained Ranma was getting pissed, "She will be if you don't help her!" "I'm sorry Ranma we're out of blood, I need a donor, before I can do anything," Dr Tofu moved away from the blood cabinet. "Can you use mine?" Ranma asked, "Can you use my blood." Dr. Tofu looked at Ranma, "Yes I can, fill out these forms and I can start the transfusion. * 6 hours later * Dr. Tofu walked into the waiting room and looked around at the worried faces, "She'll be fine. She fainted from, malnutrition, dehydration, and blood loss. I've already given her a blood transfusion. So all I want you to do is feed her lots of healthy food and make sure she drinks lots of fluids. And don't let her or Ranma out of bed for at least a day or two." "Ranma?" Everyone looked at Ranma who was asleep in his chair. "He donated his blood for the transfusion. Jade is type O so it didn't matter what blood type Ranma is." Dr. Tofu explained, "You can take her home now but I want you to bring her in next week for a check up." Mr. Soatome woke up his son and Mr. Tendo carried Jade home.  
  
* The next day * "It's boring in here! I hate sitting still!" Jade was really bored, she'd already read 3 books, drawn 25 pictures, sang, played game boy advance, played x-box and did nothing; "If I sit still for another minute I swear I'm going to explode!" So she hopped out of bed and snuck down the hall to Ranma's room. "Hey Ranma what up?" Jade asked, sitting on the end of Ranma's bed. Ranma jumped, "What are YOU doing in here?" Jade smirked, "Well aren't we just a merry little bundle of joy this morning?" "Evening." Jade linked, "Huh?" "This evening, it's eight thirty," Ranma said. Jade smiled "Oh yea good point. Soooo. are you going to come shopping with me and Kasumi tomorrow?" Ranma frowned, "Guys don't shop!" "You're right they don't. So anyways, I hear you carried me naked all the way to Dr. T's what did you think?" Jade laughed at his blush, "Let me guess you don't need to look at my body because you've seen your own plenty of times and besides your better built to boot; right? Yea well sorry hun that's a lie because in the real world I got the lions share of the good body you just got the leftovers." "WHAT!" Ranma was seeing red. Jade laughed harder, "Come on hun! I was only kidding besides you've got the looks as a man. You don't need them as a woman. See you tomorrow. Gotta book it!" Ranma watch as she left the room. Jade bounced back into her room only minutes before Kasumi walked in with dinner. Jade smiled, "Mmm. smells yummy!" "Thank you." Jade ate a piece of sushi, "You like him don't you?" Kasumi turned away from the door, "what?" "Dr. Tofu. you like him," Jade said matter-of-factly. Kasumi blushed, "We're just friends." "He likes you too." "He does?" Kasumi walked over and sat at the end of the bed, "how do you know?" "He was mumbling about you when he thought I was asleep," Jade shrugged. Kasumi smiled, "Thank you. Good night Jade." "Goodnight!" Chirped Jade, the door closed and the fake happiness fell away the loss of Akane had left a whole in her heart that would be hard to heal. Sleep was a long time in coming.  
  
CC LILLITH: Soooo. what did you think? Hehehe! I can't wait till the next chappy: The girls go shopping! Ranma: Umm. Panny? I don't have to go, do I? CC LILLITH * evil smile *: Of course not BOYS don't go shopping right * evil laugh *  
  
Chapter Four: SHOPPING!  
  
Panny: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack!  
  
Ranma: What are you up to? Panny * innocent smile *: Nothing. Ranma: I know that look your up to. NO! I'm not going shopping! No way! Guys do NOT shop! Panny: I know GUYS don't shop. Ranma: Uh oh. Panny * giggles *: On with the story!  
  
"Good Morning! Ranma get up we're going shopping!" Jade hollered as she bounced on his bed. Ranma rolled over, "I already told you! GUYS DON'T SHOP!" "I know," Jade picked up a mirror, she turned it to face Ranma, "but you're not exactly a guy." "WHAT!" Ranma looked at his female reflection in horror, "Oh no! I'm not going!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "You are!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Come on Ranma, I really don't want to go without you, please!" Jade pouted and did her puppy dog look. "Alright! Alright!" Ranma rolled out of bed and shoved Jade out of the room before putting on jeans and a tank top. When everyone was ready they left. Ranma had no idea what he had signed up for. * 7 hours later * "Oh my god that was so much fun!" Jade was tired but really happy, "I loved it! Especially when Ranma tried on all the lingerie!" "And the miniskirts, and the dresses, and the." Nabiki kept listing things until Ranma finally snapped. "And the." "SHUT UP NABIKI! I WOULD RATHER NOT THINK ABOUT IT!" Ranma was seeing red, but was it because he was angry or was it because of the red heart shaped sunglasses he was wearing. (Panny: ^-^) "Oh come of it Ranma it had to be fun seeing Kuno dress up in women's clothes and ask out other men!" Jade said before falling off the couch. "Yea it was, but seeing you go out with him will be even funnier!" Ranma said evilly. Jade smirked sarcastically, "I said I would make sure he had a date for tomorrow night, and I will. But it won't be me who goes." "No way! There is no way I'm going to go out with Kuno!" Ranma yelled backing away. Jade laughed, "I didn't mean you. I meant Shampoo! That way you can show me around without her hanging off your arm." Ranma heaved a sigh of relief. "Now I wonder. are you more relieved that you don't have to hang with Shampoo or are you more relieved that you don't have to go out with Kuno?" Jade laughed and crawled over to the now male Ranma, "Or perhaps it's because you want me alone?" Ranma blushed, "Uh. it's just. ah. umm." Jade laughed, 'Never mind hun. You can tell me all about it later." "JADE! RANMA! COME HERE!" Nabiki hollered. The two teens raced into the room. Mr. Tendo looked them over, "Ranma, Jade, Me and Mr. Soatome have decided that you and Jade will marry. We cannot dishonor Akane's memory by allowing her death to cause a promise of such magnitude to be broken." "Yes Mr.. I mean Father. Yes Mr. Soatome," Jade bowed and left to change into her new clothes. Ranma saw from where he was standing that tears fell from her eyes as she turned to leave. "She took it well," Mr. Soatome noted. Ranma looked upset, "Father I don't think this is a good idea." "Why not?" Mr. Soatome demanded. Ranma looked upset, "I don't think she likes me, that way. Plus My fiancées always seem to get hurt!" "She's strong Ranma, she won't get hurt. Akane would have wanted this," Mr. Tendo said gently, "And Jade more than anyone needs this. She grew up believing that no one loved her; that no ever could. And now that she's been through all of what she has she doesn't think she deserves it." "What do you mean?" Ranma asked. Mr. Tendo looked up from his tea, "What I mean is that someday you will love each other and when that time comes if she were free to choose whether or not to marry you, she wouldn't." "Why?" "Because she will think you deserve better," Kasumi said understanding dawning in her eyes. Ranma turned and left. ~FLASHBACK~ "Hey Ranma come here!" Jade called, "I want to model my outfits for you!" "I told you, I'm not participating in this shopping trip!" Ranma yelled from outside the store. Jade's smile fell away, "Ranma Soatome get your ass in here!" Jade's hollering earned her a few glares and a few 'way to go girl's Ranma entered the store, "Sorry Kasumi." Kasumi nodded in approval, it's good one of them is embarrassed, but then again Akane never was. Ranma walked over to where Jade's changing room was, "What do you want?" Ranma stood outside the door, waiting for her reply. "Well." Jade called from behind the door, "Just stand there and when I come out give me your opinion." Jade walked out blushing a deep crimson. She was wearing a black skirt and a light blue tee with black stars. The model show went on for about an hour until. "Ok Ranma it's your turn! I'm done your clothes are in the change room," Jade came out holding her chosen clothing. Ranma looked horrified, "What NO!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "N-!" "Ranma." Jade had a do-or-die look in her eyes as she said his name in a dangerous tone that meant no-ifs-ands-or-buts-about-it. "Alright! Alright!" Ranma said giving in, "but only a few things." ~ END FLASHBACK~ Ranma trudged up the stairs to his room and flopped onto the mat, 'in time this! In time that! Why can't anything ever be now?' 


End file.
